The Baby In A Box
by CoonTail13
Summary: Little did they know, this girl would manage to change the whole camp and everyone in it forever. Including the grumpy camp director.
1. Prolouge

**The Baby In A Box**

**Prolouge**

A woman scurried through the rain with a cardboard box in her arms. She mover swiftly, but quietly, as to not the disturb the sleeping creature inside. She spotted a small house with the lights on tiptoed up the steps so she wouldn't be spotted. She sat the box bow and knocked on the door, she also rang the bell for good measure. She then checked to she if anyone was looking, and ran off. Never to be seen or heard from again.

And then the door open. Then out stepped an elderly woman who looked to be about in her mid-seventies. She looked inside of the box and smiled. A baby girl. She looked only about two months old and was wrapped in a purple blanket. She had soft brown hair and big blue-green eyes the peered up at the woman curiously. Attatched to her blanket by a safety pin, was a note.

_'Her name is Jaycee. Please keep her safe.'_

The elderly woman, known as Hera, picked the box up and brought it inside.

"I've been expecting you, child." She said and she shut the door.

…

The next day, Her left her house in Manhattan, and brought Jaycee to a place for kids just like her. A place where Jaycee will know as Camp Half-Blood. She would soon change that place and all of the people in it for the good. Including the grumpy camp director, Mr. D.

…

Two figures sat in the living room of the Big House. One was an aging cenataur known as Chiron. The other was a man with bloodshot violet eyes and a huge beer gut know as Mr. D or the god Dionysus. The cenataur held a screaming Jaycee; unsure of what to do.

Chiron sat the baby down on the blanket her had lied down on the floor and stood up.

"I'm going to find her a bottle." And with that, he left the room.

Dionysus stared at the screaming baby for a few minutes. He looked to see if anyone was watching and picked Jaycee up.

"Where's the 'off' button on this thing?" He said as he held Jaycee out like he was really looking for said button.

He didn't know what he did, but whatever it was, caused the baby to giggle. Jaycee then gave Dionysus a toothless smile with made him smile in return. Dionysus was unsure of a lot of things, but if there was one thing he knew for certain:

_His daughter sure was beautiful._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

3 months later Jaycee was still under Chiron's care. Mr. D tried to avoid the child as much as he could, but when he was sure no one was watching, he tried to bond with the little girl. Over the months he started to realize how much Jaycee resembled her mother. He just hoped that she wouldn't end up like her too.

One day, Chiron was feeding Jaycee on the porch of the Big House. She sat in a high chair the Hephaestus Cabin made for her as a present. Chiron scooped up some baby food with a spoon and moved it toward Jaycee's mouth.

"Here comes the pegasus, open up the cave~!" Chiron spoke in a baby voice as Jaycee opened her teething mouth wide. Chiron fed her the last bite and decided to talk to her some more.

"What's my name?" He asked the baby as he wiped her face off.

"Dada!" She forced out with a smile.

"I'm not your Dada. We don't know who your Dada is yet. My name is Chiron. Can you say Chiron?" He asked in a baby voice.

Jaycee looked at Chiron like he was speaking Chinese. He sighed as he looked at he clock and realized it was almost time for his pretend Archery Class. He was really going to leave Jaycee alone with Mr. D to see if if he would admit out loud that he was her father. Chiron has had suspisions for a while now, but he wants proof so he'll know what cabin to put Jaycee in when it's time for her training to start. He was hoping Mr. D wouldn't bother reading Chiron's mind because his cover would be blown.

"We'll work on that late," He said as he took Jaycee's bib off and picked her up, "Mr. D, will you watch Jaycee as I teach my class? It won't be long."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Dionysus waved him off without looking up from his Pinochle game. Chiron mentally sighed with relief.

"Thank you," Chiron said as he placed Jaycee in her play pen, "Now you be a good girl for me, okay?"

Jaycee promptly ignored Chiron as she was too busy chewing on her stuffed unicorn that the Hermes Cabin had chipped in to get her. It seemed like everyone gave Jaycee something. The Aphrodite Cabin gave her clothes, the Athena Cabin gave her baby books, the Apollo Cabin painted a big mural on her bedroom wall, gave her medicine, and recorded a mix tape of baby songs, the Hermes Cabin had given her toys and stuffed animals, while the Hephaestus Cabin built her a crib, high chair, rocking chair, mobile and other baby furniture. This was proof that the saying, 'It takes a village to raise a child' was true. But in Jaycee's case, it was a camp.

It was about five minutes after Chiron left to go 'teach' his class, when really he was really around the corner watching and listening for Dionysus to make a move.

Dionysus got up from his chair and walked over to Jaycee's play pen.

"Hey Jay Bird," Dionysus cooed, "What's my name?"

"Dada!" Jaycee exclaimed as she smiled.

"That's right!" Dionysus praised the child, "Look what Dada got you."

Dionysus then pulled a purple rattle out of the air and handed it to his daughter. Jaycee looked at it for a minute and shoke it. She laughed uncontrollably as she started to shake it wildly. She then immediately stopped when the rattle flew out of her hand and smacked Dionysus in the forehead.

"Ow!" He yelped and then Jaycee started laughing again. Dionysus realized he couldn't stay mad at the baby and started to laugh himself.

Chiron watched the family moment from his hiding spot with a smile on his face. At first it was his plan to confront the god about it, but then decided to let the father and daughter be.

Dionysus, unaware of the Peeping Tom around the corner, picked Jaycee up and held her. He shook the rattle in front of her and she started to laugh harder. Chiron was in shock for the next few minutes, but what happened next really topped the cake.

Dionysus sat back down in his chair with a dozing off Jaycee in his arms. He rocked her gently as she struggled to keep her eyes open. When her eyes were finally closed, Dionysus did the unthinkable.

"Dada loves you." He said softly as he kissed her forehead and placed the sleeping child in her play pen and covered her up with her favorite blanket, the one she calls Ninny.

It came to a suprise to Chiron, but something the the cenataur had just realized was even more surprising:

_Dionysus has a heart._

**I know Mr. D seems OOC but I wanted to capture a side of him no one rarely writes about. I find his character intresting and I wanted to write my take of the side that cares. My chapters are short but I promise they'll get longer as I progress.**

**Happy Reading!**

**~CoonTail**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

By the time Jaycee was 7, it was no secret that she was Dinoysus' daughter. Everyone knew it because of how well he treated her, and that he never forgot her name. And considering she would sit in the strawberry feilds and have conversations with fruit for hours on end, was a dead giveaway. She had gone though and gave a name to every single strawberry and talked about them like they were real people. But this was Camp Half-Blood. There is no such as normal.

She was considered the baby of this jacked-up family, and hardly no one disliked her. Considering whenever people talk to her, Dionysus wasn't too far away evesdropping on the conversation. She started her training when she was five, but doesn't stay in her cabin, because she has night terrors and she would be the only person in it. Despite being everone's friend, she wanted a true friend. Like the one you could trust anything with and have a bunch of inside jokes with. And on one fateful day, she would meet her best friend.

Everyone considered Jaycee the leader of Camp Half-Blood's 'Welcome-Wagon'. She was the one who gave all the newcomers the tours, introduced them to everyone, showed them the ropes to make their life have a little normality. And even that normality wasn't really normal at all.

Jaycee was talking to a strawberry plant like usual. This one was name Jennavive. Jaycee had named it after a herione in one iof her books. Each plant was named after something. Weather it be someone she knew, or some one rfrom a book, every stawberry plant had a name.

"Jaycee!" Said girls head perked up at the sound of her name.

"WHAT CHIRON?' She yelled back, slightly annoyed with him for interupting her conversation with Jennavive.

"We have a new person! You need to show her around."

"We'll talk later Jennavive," Jaycee promised as she got up from her stop on the grass, "COMING CHIRON!"

Jaycee ran to the Big House. She caught Chiron's attention when she stampeed up the porch steps. But her attention was on a girl who looked around her age with blonde princess-curls and stormy gray eyes.

_An Athena girl without a doubt._ Jaycee thought as she sized the girl up from afar.

When she got to the top of the stairs, she ran over to the girl and jumped in front of her with her speacial 'Welcome!' smiles on her face and said, "Hiya! My name's Jaycee!" while pointing to herself with her thumb.

The girl was startled by Jaycee's sudden appearence and scooted back.

"Now Jaycee," Chiron scolded, "What did we say about personal space?"

"To respect it." Jaycee mumbled with her head hung low like a punished puppy.

Jaycee heard a small giggle escape the girl and soon enough the were both having a laughing fit. It wasn't the obnoxious kind, but the friendly kind.

"So I assume you won't mind showing our new camper around," Chiron butted in.

"I don't care," Jaycee said as she turned to the girl, "Come on! Follow mJaycee and the girl then walked down the steps and started their tour.

"So what's your name?" Jaycee started.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." The girl answered with a friendly smile.

"Well Annabeth, you're gonna love it here. This is my most favorite place on Earth! Well, this is really the only place on Earth I've seen besides Olympus." Jaycce said the last part mostkly to herself. A habit she's been long trying to quit.

"Do they have books here?" Annabeth reluctantly asked.

"Oh yes. Lots of them. You can come over to my room later and I'll let you borrow some of my favorite Greek Mythology and poem books. If you're gonna stay here. You're gonna have to read up on you're Greek Mythology for sure. It'll help." Jaycee said as they walked towards the dinning pavillion.

"Well, what about the poems?" Annabeth asked.

"Some of them were written by Greek Philosophers, some by poets from the 1800's, and some by me." Jayce answered to her with a smile.

"Cool. Who's your favorite poet?" Annabeth gave the brunette another question.

"Oh that's a really hard question. It's so hard to choose just one." jaycee went quiet for a minute, "I guess it would be Edgar Allen Poe."

"Really? That's mine too! What's your favorite poem by him?" Annabeth got really excited as she turned to Jaycee with a sparkle in her eyes that wasn't there before.

"I love the poem Annabel Lee. It has such a great way of wording. It makes you feel what he felt when his wife died." Jaycee said back.

"Did you know that Edgar Allen Poe was adopted?" Annabeth said really quickly.

"And that he married his 13 year old cousin?" Jaycee asked back.

The girls went on with their tour while talking hisorty and books along the way. Annabeth taught Jaycee some new words while Jaycee taught Annabeth how to throw knives at targets and practice dummies.

All and all, they balanced each other out. Annabeth was the sensable and right-brained one, while Jaycee was the ADHD, left-brained, party girl.

And they wouldn't have eachother any other way.


End file.
